Vehicles typically comprise numerous electrical systems for controlling various functions. In modern vehicles more and more functions are incorporated and the electrical systems consequently grow in size and in complexity.
Some vehicles employ electrical touch panel interfaces for controlling the electrical systems and their associated functions. Touch panel interfaces provide a neat appearance and versatility in selecting functions, but they are sensitive to for example exposure to water or other liquids.
Physical knobs and switches are also often employed for controlling electrical systems in vehicles. A physical switch may be used for making a selection for a function in a vehicle. For example, a physical switch is commonly employed in a door control panel of a vehicle for controlling the position of rear view mirrors or the opening and closing of the vehicle windows.
For controlling a function, a switch may be adapted to close or open an electric circuit. The electric circuit is often located below the switch button which is moved by a user for making a selection. When the switch button is moved, an actuator presses against a printed circuit board (PCB) comprising the electric circuit which controls the function. The pressing of the actuator against the electric circuit on the PCB causes the electric circuit to close to thereby operate the function.
However, this type of physical switch comprises many separate parts such as the actuator, the switch button, a PCB comprising the electric circuit, and thus requires some space where it is mounted. In addition, similar to the above mentioned touch panel, the electric circuit on the PCB which is commonly mounted below the switch button is sensitive to liquid. For example, it may happen that liquid is unintentionally spilled inside the vehicle or that water enters the interior of the vehicle from the outside (e.g. rain). This liquid may find its way to the PCB and cause damage to the electric circuit.
Accordingly, there appears to be room for improvement in packaging of a switch and also in protection of the electric circuitry of the switch from liquids.